<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing With You by Imhilien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114343">Dancing With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien'>Imhilien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape isn't sure whether to be irritated or pleased that Professor Granger has asked him for a dance. AU.</p><p>Snapetober 2020 - Prompt #17 - Touch starved</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Snapetober</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the Yule ball once more, but this time Professor Granger has had the audacity to casually ask him to dance with her.</p><p>Severus Snape bristles slightly at this… this impertinence and his eyes narrow slightly.</p><p>To his puzzlement, this doesn’t seem to deter her. There’s a sparkle in her eyes and he has to admit she looks pleasing to the eye in her tasteful, dark red robes.</p><p>The trouble is, he’s been having too many thoughts lately about how she’s pleasing to the eye. How she makes cheerful conversation with him most mornings at the high table.</p><p>Maybe, just one dance? She’s sure to get bored quickly and make an excuse to leave.</p><p>“Very well,” he says gruffly and she smiles up at him.</p><p>But having her so close in his personal space as they dance, the feel of her smaller hand confidently in his, feels like heaven.</p><p>Severus is reminded abruptly of how touch starved he actually is and for a second, almost dislikes Professor Granger. But she smiles at him again and he’s lost in Hermione’s amber eyes, drinking in her touch as if it’s water, for he’s been thirsty for so long.</p><p>FINIS</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>